A problem with most conventional taps is that if left on by accident, then fluid will continue to flow from the tap until the tap has been turned off or until the source of the fluid has depleted of fluid. An associated problem is that a receptacle (eg. basin, tub or sink) being filled with fluid may overflow and the fluid overflow may cause damage to surrounding benches, fixtures, flooring and furnishings.
Methods for preventing fluid overflows are known. One way in which an overflow can be prevented is to use a sink that has an overflow outlet. When the fluid level reaches the overflow outlet, the fluid level ceases to rise as the fluid simply drains through the overflow outlet.
Another method for preventing overflows entails using a sink plug having an overflow tube extending through the plug, wherein the tube extends to a point below a top rim of the sink. Overfilling the sink is prevented as fluid simply drains through the tube and plug into the sink outlet.
Although the above-mentioned methods may be effective in preventing overflows from occurring, the methods do not solve the primary problem that fluid will continue to flow from the tap until either the tap has been turned off or the source of the fluid is depleted of fluid.